


Of Passwords, Penguins and Pretences

by mariposaroja



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando accidentally sends a compromising e-mail to the wrong person and must go on a mission to make sure it goes unseen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Passwords, Penguins and Pretences

Fernando giggled as he opened the email just sent to him by Daniel and a blush crept across his cheeks. Not wanting to lose his nerve, he quickly composed a reply adding on the attachment and typed in the email address before hitting send. Fernando sat there with a smile on his face as the sending message appeared at the top of his screen. That smile quickly disappeared though as he stared at the screen in horror. “Oh shit!” Fernando exclaimed as “Successfully Sent to: Steven Gerrard” appeared on his screen. “NO, NO, NO!” he shouted as he searched his email homepage to try to find a way to cancel the message but he knew it was no use. Fernando put his face in his hands, absolutely mortified. He must have clicked on the wrong email address and now his life would be over. He knew that he would be taunted endlessly by the captain.

Fernando picked up his phone straight away and while dialling Daniel’s number, he checked to see if his roommate Pepe was around. He was relieved to find that the coast was clear. Fernando tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the Dane to answer. “Hello?”

He wasted no time. “I-sent-the-reply-to-the-wrong-person!” Fernando said urgently.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Say it again. Slower this time,” Daniel replied, completely laid back while his teammate was freaking out.

Fernando cringed. “I sent the reply to the email you sent me to the wrong person...” he said slower this time. He felt like banging his head off the table repeatedly.

Silence. “How?... and more importantly, who?” he wondered apprehensively.

The Spaniard bit his lip. “Well I clicked the button “Compose Reply” but I accidentally put in the wrong address... I sent it to Steven...”

“Gerrard?!” Daniel said disbelievingly.

Fernando cringed. “... Yes..”

The Dane laughed. “Well bad luck mate. What was in the e-mail?”

The Spaniard hesitated for a moment. “Well let’s just say it involves melted chocolate... and whipped cream...”

All Fernando could hear on the other end of the line was his lover in convulsions. “You’re some twat, do you know that?” he was clearly amused by the situation.

“There’s something else I need to tell you... When you reply to an e-mail the person has access to all the e-mails that were sent up to that...” Fernando informed him nervously. There was no sound on the other end of the line. He frowned. “Danny?”

“You absolute moron! Do you really think I want the captain of the team seeing those things I wrote? The pictures I sent?” Daniel demanded furiously.

 “... No...”

“Well no we have to bloody well do something about it, don’t we? Well done ‘Nando! I will never be able to look Stevie in the eye again if he sees this!” The Dane ranted.

Fernando frowned. “I know. What are we going to do?”

He hesitated for a moment. “Meet me in the lobby in two minutes.” He replied and quickly hung up the phone.

Fernando closed down his computer, grabbed his room key and headed for the lobby. On his way, he walked with his head down, too embarrassed to meet the gaze of anybody passing by. When he got to the lobby Daniel was already there.

“Why we meet here?” Fernando wondered, confused.

Daniel looked from side to side, obviously paranoid. “Carra was getting suspicious.”

The Spaniard nodded. “So what is it we’re going to do? The plan is what?”

“Well, there’s only one thing we can do...” Daniel said, once again looking around to make sure no-one was watching or listening, “We have to break into Stevie’s email account before he sees it.” He whispered.

Fernando frowned. “But is that not invading his privacy?” he was sceptical about the plan.

The Dane rolled his eyes. “Yes it is but we have no other choice, do we? I- we- cannot let him see all those things... And besides, if we act quickly, he will never know about this.”

The Spaniard nodded reluctantly. “Okay, but Danny we do not know the password of Steven...”

 Daniel rolled his eyes. “I know. We have to guess.” He took out his phone. “I have his email address all we have to do is crack the password so start guessing. If you were Steven Gerrard, captain of Liverpool, what would your password be?”

“Try football,” Fernando offered.

Daniel arched an eyebrow. “Football? Don’t you think that’s a little bit too obvious?” he asked sceptically.

Fernando shook his head. “No. See this is my password. It could be password of Steven too.”

It was a long shot but Daniel tried it anyway. “Nope. Not football. Guess again... and try to be a bit more imaginative.”

The Spaniard nodded. “Imaginative, yes. What about Anfield?”

“No.”

“Merseyside?”

“Nope.”

The two tried everything they could think of but still had no luck. They sat depressed on the couch in the lobby until Xabi Alonso came out of the elevator. They quickly exchanged glances before rushing over to him.

“Hey Xabi. You don’t happen to know where Stevie is, do you?” Daniel asked, trying to suss out if the Scouser had already seen the e-mail in question.

Xabi nodded. “Yeah, he went into a meeting with the gaffer about ten minutes ago. Why?”

They ignored the question. “You and Steven are best friends, are you not?” Fernando wondered.

The other Spaniard nodded warily. “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“Good. What’s his mother’s maiden name?” Daniel wondered.

Xabi frowned. “I don’t know. Why do you want to know that?”

Fernando shrugged with fake nonchalance. “No reason... What’s his favourite movie?”

“Why?” Xabi wondered again, not really seeing a point to this.

The two exchanged brief glances. Daniel didn’t give Fernando a chance to answer because he knew whatever his answer was it would only make Xabi more suspicious. “Er, we’re just brainstorming for his birthday present.”

The midfielder frowned. “But his birthday is not until May...”

Fernando nodded. “Yes, we just are trying to get a head start.”

“Die Hard.” The Spaniard replied reluctantly.

Daniel tried it. Didn’t work. “Favourite band?”

Xabi shrugged. “He likes Oasis.”

No luck. “Favourite animal?”

“Penguin.”

Daniel frowned and Fernando laughed. “Stevie likes penguins?” the youngest Spaniard wondered, amused.

Xabi nodded. “He finds them to be very cute.”

Again nothing. “Favourite planet?”

That really alerted Xabi’s suspicions. “Okay you guys are up to something and, whatever it is, I don’t want to get involved so I’m just going to go back to my room now and pretend I haven’t spoken to either of you...” he said and got back into the elevator.

“Damn it!” Fernando said, “What are we going to do now?”

Daniel frowned. “I don’t know. We’ve tried everything!”  _Everything_ wasn’t an understatement.

The Spaniard bit his lip. “Not everything... give me that.” Daniel handed him the phone and Fernando typed a four letter word in. That didn’t work so he added another two letters to that and suddenly they were in. “Yes! We’re in!” he shouted a bit too loudly.

Daniel stared at him in absolute disbelief. “You’re kidding! You-  _you_ , Fernando Torres, actually cracked his password?”

Fernando nodded, a broad smiled plastered on his face. “Yes!” The smile widened even more when he successfully deleted the e-mail and logged out before giving the phone back to him.

“Miracles really do happen!” the Dane teased him. “So what was the password after all?” he wondered curiously.

“Xabier,” Fernando replied with a wink.

Daniel’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

The Spaniard nodded. “Yes. Stevie has some explaining to do.”

He rolled his eyes. “We can hardly go up to him and ask him why his password is Xabier can we? That wouldn’t look suspicious- or creepy- at all! Seriously, we can never speak of this to anyone else because if we were found out we could be in a lot of trouble...”

Fernando nodded. “My lips are sealed.”

“And that means via e-mail too... just never write it down, okay? This is a secret mission.” Daniel told him seriously.

He nodded. “I understand.”Fernando smiled, “I knew there was something going on between the two of them.”

Daniel scoffed. “Never mind them, I never got to see that email...”

“Well why don’t I make it up to you?” the Spaniard offered with a wry smile.

“Now that sounds like a good idea.”

Daniel and Fernando went through the rest of the day without a problem and were relieved to find that night at the team meeting that Steven seemed to be completely oblivious. Both were very satisfied that they had managed to do the job without being found out. They couldn’t help but smile knowingly though when Xabi and Steven chatted animatedly together before the meeting started.

“They are cute couple, no?” Fernando smiled as he watched them.

Daniel shrugged. “I guess. How long do you think they can go without someone finding out?”

“I give it two weeks at most.” The Spaniard replied honestly.

When the meeting had finished, Stephen and Xabi walked over to them. The expression on the captain’s face had changed since they had seen him chatting with Xabi. It was now more serious and even a slight bit scary. “I just wanted to let the two of you know that I have changed my password. If you ever go near my e-mail account again, your lives won’t be worth living, do you understand?” he looked specifically at Fernando, “Comprende, Torres?”

Fernando nodded briskly. “I am very sorry Stevie.”

“Me too, but it was absolutely necessary...” Daniel told him.

Surprisingly a hint of a smile crept across the captain’s face. An evil smile. “Oh I know. I’m sorry to tell you though that you two, however good your sleuthing skills may be, were just a little bit too late. That’s partly why I’m not making a bigger deal out of this. I saw it all. That’s my revenge now. If it happens again, I will not be so forgiving.

“And by the way, if you ever tell anyone that I like penguins,” Stevie shot a disapproving  look at Xabi who was wearing an amused smile, “then I will kill you. You have been warned...” the captain gave them they “I’ll be watching you” gesture before leaving with his lover.

Fernando hadn’t realised that he had been holding his breath until he released it when the two left. “I’m never breaking into anyone’s e-mail again!”

“Me neither. We were lucky that Stevie let us off that lightly... For god’s sake, never mention that he has a fancy for penguins!” Daniel told the Spaniard warningly.

He nodded. “I won’t. Danny, I’m never sending you sexy e-mails or pictures by e-mail again!”

Daniel was horrified. “Woah, woah, woah! That’s going a bit too far! You just have to be extremely careful from now on.”

Fernando shook his head. “No, it is too risky. The same with- what do you call it? Sexting. Never again.” The Spaniard said definitely before walking away.

Daniel’s face fell. Getting those texts and e-mails were the highlight of his day. He would not stand for it. Daniel hurried after his lover. “Wait, ‘Nando! Let’s talk about this!”

 


End file.
